seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Inglemoor high school
Inglemoor High School is a public high school located in Kenmore, Washington, United States. It is one of the largest high schools in the state of Washington and has an average of 30 students per teacher. As of 2017, the student population was approximately 1,600 students in grades 9–12. Starting from the 2017 school year, the school accommodates 9th grade as well. Inglemoor's feeder schools are Kenmore Middle School and Northshore Middle School, and Arrowhead, Kenmore, Lockwood, Moorlands, Shelton View, and Woodmoor Elementary Schools. In addition, Inglemoor accepts waivers due to the popularity of its International Baccalaureateprogram. For the 2013–2014 school year, Inglemoor accepted 344 students (209 in-district and 135 out-of-district) transfers. Newsweek has ranked Inglemoor in the top two percent of US high schools and has named Inglemoor as one of the "Best American High Schools." Students at Inglemoor have an average reading proficiency of 88.7% and a math proficiency of 75.2%. Inglemoor students consistently score higher than the average district and state student. The adjusted 4-year cohort graduation rate for the class of 2013 was 94.7%, whereas Northshore School District's corresponding rate is 89.6% and Washington State's is 76.0%. In 2007, Inglemoor was honored as a No Child Left Behind Blue Ribbon School, one of only 238 public schools nationwide to be honored, for its consistently high performance in reading and math. Of the 522 graduates from Inglemoor's class of 2013, 82% are reported as going to college. Of these college bound graduates, 42% are going to a public 4-year school in Washington, 5% to a private 4-year school in Washington, 32% to a public 2-year school in Washington, 0-1% in a private 2-year school in Washington, and 21% to out of state schools (8% public 4-year, 11% private 4-year, 2% public 2-year, 0-1% private 2-year). Compared to Northshore School District, Inglemoor's class 2013 has a higher percentage of students going to college (82% vs. 77%). Of 2013 graduates across Washington State, 62% were enrolled in postsecondary education. Graduates of Inglemoor's class of 2013 are disproportionally enrolled in public 4-year Washington schools (42% vs. 31% statewide). During the 2018 spring school year, Vicki Sherwood retired after her long reign over Inglemoor. Her retirement was widely celebrated by her many allies and few enemies, and Kenmore even dubbed a week of May as "Vicki Sherwood Week". However due to her leave, it left a enormous power vacuum as Inglemoor. Without her strong leadership, Inglemoor was heavily weakened, and eventually fell down to the forces of the IBA and later the Trash army, until the Grand Orchestral Empire defeated them. The Battle of Inglemoor: The Grand Orchestral Empire was quick to seize the window of opportunity after the defeat of the Trash army. In the fall of 2018, their forces ambushed the heavily defended Sherwood's foresthttps://seattle.fandom.com/wiki/Sherwood%27s_Forest?venotify=created, where they were held in a vicious stalemate. Finally after a three day battle, the GOE successfully breached the main office, taking over the school. From then on, they controlled Inglemoor's army, took down the Inglemoor flags, and established martial law over the school. Takeover of Kenmore: The GOE, after their coup in Inglemoor, realized that they needed to sustain their momentum. The forces of Jice realized they needed more manpower in order to expand their rapidly expanding empire; they took over neighboring Moorlands in 2 days and successfully annexed part of Bothell High school and all of North Creek in a week. In order to control their greater land mass, they decided they needed to amass a fearsome air force. Only two days after their takeover of North Creek, they decided to send a 300 strong army, over 60% of their manpower, to invade Kenmore air. They were met with Kenmore and Bothell police, who outnumbered them almost 2 to one, as well as having much better equipment. After a two week tense standoff, the GOE forces suddenly rushed the police at night, quickly defeating them with minimum casualties and successfully taking over Kenmore air. This was a pivotal point for the Inglemoor empire. With their newfound air force, they quickly annexed all of Kenmore, Bothell, and Kirkland, moving their invading army to eventually stopping South after Conquering 83% of Seattle. However even though they were the dominant power, new threats were rising. Northeast Tacoma was swiftly taken over by a mysterious, hooded figure only known to his followers, the LCPs, as "headphones guy". Due North lay the GOE, who recently took over Seattle. After taking over the NET (Northeast Tacoma), he immediately began harassing tributaries to the GOE, sending small forces to chip away at their forces. Historians debate whether this was an act of intimidation, wanting to weaken the GOE before their imminent war, or a mixture of both. However, none of this mattered when the GOE suddenly mobilized 21,000 troops and began their invasion of the NET. When reports of the invasion came to headphones guy, he was shocked. Some accounts say he laid down and stared in silenced. Others said that he lost his temper and had a tantrum. Whatever the outcome was, the NET forces quickly but sloppily retaliated, sending most of their 10,000 strong army to fight. Even though they were vastly outnumbered the NET forces were known for their mysterious, elite fighters numbering around 15 or so, but each were rumored to have the capabilities to take down a mid sized city police force by themselves. Some of these LCP became extremely feared among the Seattle area. Examples of these included Bane, able to tank sniper caliber bullets and a skilled hand to hand combatant; The Irish Ball, also known as wrecking machine, able to destroy anything in his path; the preacher who had mysterious but deadly psychic powers. IB civil war A significant event in the early history of Inglemoor is the IB civil war. During the year 2018, many IB students began to indulge in the Trash lifestyle, directly violating the ways of IB students. Soon, IB students found themselves between two options: either to stay with IB or turn to trash ways. This caused many tensions between the two sides and soon the corrupted IB kids decided to change the IB constitution by force and sympathize with the TRASH army, the IB's main and most dangerous enemy. A result of this was a brutal 7 month civil war, where the trash side was wiped out, but the IB faced heavy casualties. In the end, the IB was victorious, but it allowed the TRASH army to defeat the weakened the IB forces in the IBO-Trash war. The IBO-TRASH war was a brutal 7 month war between the IB forces and the Trash army. Even though vastly outnumbered almost 5 to 1, the IB managed to make up with their superior technological innovation, intelligence, and organization. Initially, the Trash army, exiled by Vicki Sherwood to the field and the Eastern Woods controlled those respective areas while the IB forces controlled almost all of the main buildings: the office, 700 800 900 buildings and allied with the orchestra in room 301. However, during a violent thunderstorm at night, the Trash army surprise invaded Inglemoor, with troops numbering in the thousands. In the perspective of those awake, Mark and his henchman was busy creating new fluid weapons when suddenly, there was an earthquake, causing many beakers to fall off the walls to shatter, spilling many potent chemicals. His henchman began to cower under a desk while warning Mark about the supposed earthquake. However, Mark, knowing full well what it was, simply flicked out his famed pocketknife, grinned, and said "No Jason. It is not an earthquake. It's footsteps marching". Thousands upon thousands of Trash army soldiers suddenly invaded, crossing the middle road, running full speed towards the Inglemoor stronghold. In a matter of minutes, they took over all of the 900 rooms and over half of the 800 building. The IB army hastily pulled a counterattack, which managed to defend the 700 building. However, the most intense fighting was near the office and Sherwood's forest where the IBA used guerilla warfare tactics similar to Che Guerra learned in IB HL history. Using the dense foliage from the trees, they hid in them, attacking periodically with ambush attackers and snipers. For 5 months, the remaining IBA was able to bring the Trash army into a stalemate, halting their advance just short of the office. However, Bothell sent hundreds of fresh reinforcement troops to fight in the forest. 2 days later the IBA crumbled, and the Trash army took over the administration office, ending the decades long IB domination of Inglemoor forever. For many years the Trash forces ruled over Inglemoor. It seemed like that no other force would be able to defeat them, so the Trash leaders became incompetent, lazing off due to the supposed immortality of their empire. Crime, drugs and violence was rampant, and military officers became corrupt and greedy with power. In the corner of Inglemoor in room 301, an aspiring musical leader dreamed of coming into power and taking not only control of Inglemoor, but the whole world. This kid's dreams, unknown to him, would almost become reality when he would set up the largest and most powerful Inglemoor nation, the Grand Orchestral Empire. The story of the GOE was filled with violent power struggles, ruthless dictators, and use of force, fear and assassinations. However, this one student came on top of this, and was able to become one of the most powerful man in the world. The Janissaries The Janissaries were the secretive, expert spy organization thought to be set up by Vicki Sherwood that spied on and reported crimes through Inglemoor, ranging to minor misdemeanors such as cheating rings and vaping to violent felonies such as the IHS Naked Viks incident and deadly drug exchanges. The Janissaries allowed Sherwood to rule with an iron fist throughout Inglemoor with the use of fear and high tech technology that is over 25 years advanced from public technology. The common janissary is equipped with scouter contacts that can magnify vision by 50 fold, zone in on conversations from 70 meters away at 60 db, sense drugs, alcohol and other illegal substances through 12 cm of fabric, and sense dangerous weapons such as guns and knives. Many are also equipped with headphones, where the Janissary HQ commands them to carry out missions. The elite janissaries have even more advanced technology, which vary between each scout. One has a specialized suit disguised as a jacket which can use its sleeves to deliver a 17,000 psi force when engaged in combat. The suit also has a jetpack that can be deployed when needed to flee an area or intense fighting. It is rumored that the janissaries are testing other prototypes of equipment, including invisibility cloaks, teleportation devices and anti-matter bombs. The history of the Janissaries goes back to ancient Mesopotamia, at the start of the civilization of Sumer thousands of years ago. Vicki Sherwood, who was only 107 years old at that time, was gaining power rapidly. To police her growing empire, started the Janissaries, or in Sumerian, �������� ������ (en-an-an-tum ensi lagas). The janissaries were widely successful, able to crush any resistance and infiltrate rival groups. However, the group did not last long when the Persians led by Cyrus the Great conquered the Chaldean Babylonians. It later emerged in the Ottoman Empire, where, again, it fell. The current incarnation at Inglemoor is the smallest in terms of numbers, but far most successful in terms of secrecy and effectiveness. Even though the current Janissaries are made up of different people with vastly diverse identities and abilities, the Janissaries have one thing in common: their unwavering loyalty to Sherwood. Inglemoor is known for its music program. Its marching band has won many different awards, and its Wind Ensemble is nationally known, playing at Carnegie Hall and Lincoln Center in April 2015 along with the Inglemoor Orchestra. The marching band performs during football season, with halftime shows consisting of the high-step marching style. During the boys' and girls' basketball season the program supports each team with pep bands. In the Vancouver Heritage Festival of 2017, five of Inglemoor's instrumental groups and three vocal groups all won First Place Gold in their respective categories, sweeping all of the sections they entered in. In 2018, the well known orchestra and jazz director Jim "Jice" Rice retired his long time job as teacher and WMEA chairman. He is succeeded by new director Charlie Fix, and band director Ted Christensen.